


[Podfic] Intemperance

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Queer Themes, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: "Intemperance," a story from the secret journals of Doctor John H. Watson, intimate friend and long-time companion of the infamous Sherlock Holmes: A most curious and instructive report of the great man's improbable fecundation, gestation, and parturition.





	[Podfic] Intemperance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intemperance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116157) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



This was such a delight to read! 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/fzfn0s0xfy8hk1b1nlool3s164mxtjdj). Length: 1 h 54 m 30 s.


End file.
